howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonese
'''Dragonese' is the language that the dragons speak in the books. Hiccup tries to train Toothless by speaking to him in Dragonese, but it doesn't really work any better than yelling at him. History No Viking has ever even tried to speak Dragonese except for Hiccup the First, Hiccup the Second, and Hiccup the Third, as well as, though later, Alvin the Treacherous. The Druid Guardian and the Northern Wanderers, however, can speak Dragonese. As with other languages, Dragonese can have various dialects. One such mentioned in the Books several times is an Ancient form of it spoken by dragons who have been isolated for a long time. The first dragon mentioned as speaking with an ancient dialect was the Monstrous Strangulator that Grimbeard the Ghastly left trapped and isolated to guard his treasure for at least 100 years. In the main series book How to Speak Dragonese, Hiccup makes a notebook titled How to Speak Dragonese. It is stolen by Alvin, who uses it to subjugate Dragonkind. Basic Words *Howdeedoodeethere - Hello *Mama - Mother *Pappa - Dad *Nee-ah - No *Yesse/Ta/Yow - Yes *Miaowla/Miaw miaw - Cat *Na - Don't *Yum-yum - Bite *Di - The More Vocabulary *Pishyou - Please *Thankee - Thank you *Munch-Munch - Eat *Crappa Cack-Cack - Poo *Botti Bum - Bottom *No like it - I don't like it *Me like it - I do like it *Gobba - Spit *Botty-crackers/Buttok-thunders/Smelly-breezers - Farts *Chuck-it-up - To be sick *Yum-yum on di bum - To bite someone on the bottom *Yum-yum on di tum - To bite someone on the stomach *Yum-yum on di thumb - To bite someone on the finger *Dim-woof - Dog *Squeaky-snack - Mouse *Pestistings - Nanodragons *Randifloss - Rabbits *Scrumlush - Delicious *Doubly yuck-yuck - Disgusting *Sleepy-Slab - Bed *Do di chuckli ha-has - To laugh *Piss-people - Enemy *Do di wobbly screamers - To throw a tantrum *Do di screemi beserkers - To lose your temper *Swappa da yucki/Do di heebi jeebys - To kiss *'es alright reely - To love *Da wingless - Humans *Snotting-gum - Boogers *Ow-lika-dentipull - Agony *Farin okey? - How do you do? *Warm Woofs - Hot dogs/sausages *Me likee - I like you *Di out abba-me? - Go out with me *Do di onga - To play *Chocklush - chocolate *Greenclaw crapspot - Dragon toilets *Snik-Snak - Biscuit *Bang Splosh - Bang splat *Middling - Middle *BigManGaff - Valhalla Some Basic Phrases *Nee-ah crappa inna di hoosus, pishyou. - No pooping inside the house please. *Mi Mama no likeit yum-yum on di bum. - My Mother does not like to be bitten on the bottom. *Pishyou keendlee gobba oot mi freeundlee? - Please would you be so kind as to spit my friend out? *Doit a wummortime. - Let's try that again. Gallery HtBaP-Dragonese1.JPG|In How to Be a Pirate HtCaDC-Dragonese1.JPG|In How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse HtTaDT-Dragonese.JPG|In How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Practices Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse